


The Receptionist

by SkullyReadsStories



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullyReadsStories/pseuds/SkullyReadsStories
Summary: Weiss is a receptionist working under Blake Belladonna. One night, she gets invited over to Blake's for a glass of brandy. It quickly escalates.





	The Receptionist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typewriterman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/gifts).



> Prompted by typewriterman, written in about 1.5 hours give or take.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Weiss’s fingers rattled away on the mechanical keyboard as she filled in the online excel file. Red-glazed lips moved elegantly as she chatted to the headset covering one side of her head. 

“Miss Belladonna will be able to meet you on Wednesday the 18th, at 11:00AM. Will that suffice?” 

She paused, before typing away again. “I see, excellent. Was that all?” 

A pause. 

“Very well, have a pleasant afternoon, miss Rose.” 

With a soft sigh, Weiss saved the document, before glancing up at the clock. 4:37PM. A little over twenty minutes, and she’d be going home. Idly fiddling with the top button on her white blouse, she was torn from her thoughts by the sound of heels clacking on the laminated wooden lobby floor.

“Ah, Weiss. Hard at work, I see?”

Blake’s smile seemed to light up the world for a moment, and Weiss could’ve sworn she heard an angelic choir sing praises to the heavens as her boss stepped out from behind the large pillar Weiss’s desk sat in front of. She wasn’t able to stop her eyes from quickly going over Blake’s figure, enjoying her choice of outfit. A simple black blouse with the top two buttons undone was tucked neatly into the hem of her form-fitting black jeans, held up by a simple brown belt. Two black 3” heeled boots had betrayed Blake’s arrival, finishing off the look quite nicely.

“Always, miss Belladonna.” She smiled, quickly snapping her eyes up to meet Blake’s own, crystal blue staring into burning amber. Blake nodded approvingly, looking over at Weiss’s screen.

“A new appointment?” She asked. Weiss nodded.

“Miss Rose, the mechanic’s daughter? She would like to speak to you next Wednesday, 11 AM.” 

“I see.” Blake glanced over at the clock, before continuing. “It’s about time for you to go home, isn’t it?” 

“Not for another twenty minutes, miss Belladonna.” Weiss shook her head, hands placed in her lap, on her black pencil skirt. 

“Ah, that’s a shame. I was about to head out, I’ve got this new bottle of brandy at home and I’ve been looking for an occasion to break it open.”

Weiss flushed a little at the not-so-subtle invitation, sighing softly as she checked her computer. “I suppose, if you wouldn’t mind, I could leave a little earlier.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. I’ll be waiting outside, by my car.” Blake stuck her hand up in a wave goodbye, before walking out the lobby’s sliding doors, a light jut in her hips with each step that sent Weiss’s mind reeling to the gutter. 

Weiss had her computer shut down and desk cleaned in record time, and quickly hurried outside. It was hard keeping her composure at that speed, especially with the white stilettos on her feet, but she still tried her best. Blake was waiting for her outside, leaning against the door of her car. Once Weiss approached, Blake waved lightly before pulling open the passenger side door and walking around to the driver’s side to get in as well. 

Once Weiss was in, and the two had their seatbelts affixed, Blake drove off. Roughly ten minutes of driving passed, before Blake pulled the car into an underground parking lot, gaining entry via a small card in her phone case. Parking in a reserved space, she stepped out of the car and waited for Weiss to do the same before locking it with a press of the keys. 

“It’s just a few floors up from here.” Blake said, leading Weiss towards an elevator, taking it all the way to the top floor, 18. A quick scan of the same entry card she’d used for the parking lot, and the two began to ascend. 

They stepped out, at the top, in a luxuriously decorated penthouse apartment, with more than half of the living room walls and ceiling being replaced by glass to get an excellent view of the city. “Make yourself at home.” Blake said with a smile.

Weiss was a little taken aback by the sudden shift in scenery, and walked up to the window, staring out for a few moments before turning back. The living room was decorated in a rather modern fashion with two large corner sofas sitting in the center, wrapped around a salon table on which rested a pair of flat screen TVs, pointed at either couch. An antique closet stood in one corner, the glass doors showing off a collection of bottles and glasses. Blake took off her boots, setting them down by the elevator door, beckoning Weiss and gesturing for her to do the same. With a nod, Weiss walked over and took off her heels, setting them down besides Blake’s shoes. 

“This is quite an impressive house, miss Belladonna.” 

“Please, just call me Blake. We’re not at work.”

Weiss seemed a little hesitant at first, but eventually nodded with a faint smile. “Okay, Blake.” 

Blake smiled, and gestured for Weiss to sit. “I’ll go open up that bottle.” She said, walking over to the closet. As Weiss sat down, she couldn’t help but notice her eyes trailing down Blake’s body, resting on the tall woman’s wide hips and shapely rear, hugged firmly by those black jeans. She forced herself to tear her eyes away as Blake pulled open the closet to take out a bottle holding a light brown drink, and two glasses.  
Blake walked back over to the couches, setting down the two glasses on the table in front of Weiss and taking a seat next to the young woman. She opened up the bottle and poured a glass for Weiss, then herself, before setting the bottle back down again. Picking up their glasses and handing Weiss’s over, she raised her own. “To time outside of work.”

Weiss giggled softly, and nodded, raising her glass as well. “To time outside of work.” They clinked glasses, and both took a sip. And another.

It didn’t take too long for the evening to devolve into bouts of laughter, as Blake told her about the weirdest meetings she’d had, the strange people she had to work with, and the downright idiotic superiors she had to report to. “…And then, the crazy psycho actually tried to serenade me right there, in my office!” She let out another bout of laughter, followed by another sip of brandy. The bottle was half-empty at this point.

Weiss chuckled softly, but couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy shoot through her at the mention. It hurt, she didn’t know why, but it hurt.

Well, she knew why. She knew exactly why. Ever since day one, ever since Blake offered Weiss’s broke, starving University student self a job, she’d been hopelessly attracted to the black-themed woman. The way she spoke, the way she walked, the confidence with which she did everything, the way she looked, Weiss was in love.

And now…

As the laughter died down, Weiss bit her lip. “Hey, Blake? Can I ask you something?”

Blake raised an eyebrow, setting her all-but-empty glass down on the table.   
“Of course, anything.”

“Why did you offer me that job, three years ago?” Weiss had to know. She had to.

Blake took a moment to think, before a smile crept onto her face. 

“I saw a helpless young woman with a bright future before her, and I knew I’d kick myself in the head over it for years if I didn’t sweep in and help her.” Blake’s hand found itself on Weiss’s thigh, and Weiss could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. “One look at her, and I just knew that she would do great things one day.” Blake down at Weiss, who was looking up with wide eyes.

Then, Weiss closed the gap. 

Blake tasted of brandy, to no surprise. But she also tasted of something else. Cinnamon, Weiss decided. To her great surprise, though, Blake’s arm snaked around Weiss’s waist, and the taller woman began to lean back into the kiss, her eyes falling closed. Weiss’s own followed.  
Then, Weiss found herself on her back, and Blake’s lips parted from Weiss’s own. Instead, they began to roam Weiss’s neck, leaving dark black marks in their wake. Meanwhile, Blake’s deft fingers began to work at Weiss’s blouse, tugging it open button by button to reveal a simple light blue bra holding up Weiss’s humble chest. Weiss let out a titillated gasp as Blake’s teeth took some of the skin of her neck between them and tugged on it gently. Her own hands didn’t stay idle and she began to unbutton the rest of Blake’s buttons as well, hands slipping into Blake’s blouse to rub along her toned back.

Blake tugged Weiss’s blouse up from her pencil skirt and began trailing her kisses down slowly along Weiss’s collarbone, teeth occasionally brushing against the skin around the bone, earning Blake another excited inhale through gritted teeth.

Weiss’s hands trailed back to the front, and worked in tandem to unclasp Blake’s belt. The loosening of that leather strip felt like a gate opening before Weiss’s eyes, and one hand quickly slid under Blake’s jeans to cup the black-haired woman’s amazing ass. She couldn’t help but curl her lips lightly in response to the gasp she got as she gave the soft mound a squeeze.

Blake retaliated by reaching behind Weiss, unclasping the younger girl’s bra and sliding it off at the same time as Weiss’s blouse. She discarded both items over the couch’s backrest, and greedily cupped those pale, perky breasts, gently squeezing them and relishing in the lustful groan that came from Weiss’s parted, red lips.

“You’re beautiful..” Blake crooned, her eyes trailing along Weiss’s bared upper body as the white-haired woman’s arm snaked around Blake’s neck.

“As are you..” Weiss bit her lower lip, looking at the lacy black bra that hid Blake’s clearly larger chest from view. Sliding her hand out of Blake’s jeans and up her blouse allowed Weiss to deftly unclasp that pesky lingerie and tug it off before tossing it over to join its fellow discarded clothes. She gawked as those amazing D-cups came to view, leaning up to press a soft kiss to one of Blake’s perky, pink nipples. 

Blake’s hand found its way to Weiss’s thigh again, gripping it firmly before rolling the two of them around, pulling Weiss up onto her lap.

Weiss giggled softly in response, and placed her hands on Blake’s toned stomach, smiling down at her boss. Then, she leaned down, pressing her lips between Blake’s breasts, and slowly starting to trail kisses down the woman’s muscular body. As she did, she slowly tugged down both the woman’s tight jeans and her lacy black panties to reveal Blake’s clean-shaven cunt, soaking with lust.

Weiss licked her lips, glancing up at Blake, watching how the woman shuddered and bit her lip, smiling as one of Blake’s hands slid onto Weiss’s head and tangled its fingers into Weiss’s platinum hair. Finally, she reached her prize. A soft, quick kiss to Blake’s clit earned Weiss a needful groan, before Weiss finally indulged herself and dug in. She pressed her lips to Blake’s sopping cunt, her tongue pushing past her lips to lap at the woman’s nethers a few times, before pushing past Blake’s lips as well, feeling Blake’s walls tighten around her tongue. 

Blake let out a lewd moan, pressing her hips forwards just a little against Weiss’s face, bringing her free hand up to gently bite down on her thumb in an attempt to stifle her noises. 

Weiss giggled softly, taking the compliment happily as she began to slide and flick her tongue around inside Blake’s soaking walls, enjoying the taste maybe a little too much. She felt Blake’s muscular thighs wrap around her head lightly, keeping her in place, and it felt like heaven on earth. Blake’s moans were like music to Weiss’s ears, as she kept up her work. 

Blake hadn’t had someone as eager as Weiss in years, not since her first ex. But, any thoughts of the girl left her mind as quickly as they entered, driven away by Weiss’s fervent tongue. “O-Oh, fuck… Weiss..” Blake gasped out, feeling her back arch a little. “I-I think I’m gonna…” She was this close already? Yang was right, she really had needed to get laid. And who better with than the girl she’d been falling for slowly since day one, than her very own receptionist? Her very own receptionist who was very close to receiving a big promotion to Blake’s personal secretary.

Weiss’s tongue eagerly delved around inside of Blake, exploring the new territory with eagerness of an archeologist exploring a newfound ruin. Blake tasted amazing, and Weiss found the strong, warm thighs wrapped around her head a very welcome addition to her life she didn’t even know she needed. Her nose rubbed Blake’s clit aggressively, taking care not to hurt the woman as she brought her closer and closer to finishing.

Blake wasn’t going to last much longer, it was destined. But she wasn’t expecting her resolve to break this quickly. Her body trembled as she gasped for air, every breath feeling like fuel to the fires of euphoria burning through her body, through her veins and through her every nerve. She gripped the couch, and Weiss’s hair, firmly, using them as anchors to reality as her climax hit and she tightened around Weiss’s tongue.

Panting, gasping, and trembling, Blake relaxed on the couch, her amber eyes lazily looking down as her thighs released Weiss, letting the girl crawl up her body and press a loving kiss to Blake’s lips.

“I’m so going to repay you…”


End file.
